The Fat and Furious
The Fat and Furious is the seventh and final mission of Level 1. Once this mission is completed the game will move onto Level 2. Plot Homer meets Carl at the Power Plant Parking Lot. Carl thinks Homer is drunk as Homer mentions about the situation. Homer sees Smithers drive off to tell Mr. Burns, Homer then races him to Burns' Manor. Homer reaches the Manor, where he tells Mr. Burns, but Mr. Burns says they were only pizza vans and fires Homer. Tips and Tricks *Use any shortcuts possible to beat Smithers, as he won't take them. *Smithers drives slightly faster than in the Office Spaced mission. Music The track that plays during this mission features a prominent xylophone line and brass section. The track is also shared with Return of the Nearly-Dead, ...and Baby Makes 8, Duff for Me, Duff for You and Alien "Auto"topsy Part III. There's also a dramatic part of the track that plays at the start of the mission, but instantly switches to the regular version upon getting into a vehicle, though it can be heard if the player restarts the mission in the car. Transcript Carl: Hey, Homer, you look like you're having one of your trademark adventures. Homer: (acting crazy) Danger... Mr. Burns... mini cameras... black vans! Carl: Whoa, good thing I'm drunk! Homer: Stupid drunk...oh no, he's going to warn Burns! I can't believe I'm racing the same guy twice in one day. (Homer races Waylon Smithers, wins and meets Charles Montgomery Burns) Homer: C. Montgomery Burns, I know you're guilty! J'accuse...sir! Mr.Burns: Fine I admit it, I had Amelia Earhart's plane shot down. That hussy was getting too big for her jodhpurs. Homer: No, you're spying on Springfield with your black vans and surveillance cameras. Mr.Burns: Black vans? Hmm...aren't they connected with some sort of, pizzaiola concern? Homer: What!? They were only pizza vans?! I'm a class-five idiot! Mr.Burns: Smithers, release the hounds! And if this oaf is an employee of the plant, fire him at once. Trivia * The name is a pun of the Fast and the Furious movie series. * The Power Plant shortcut is blocked off to make it harder, but if the player reverses to the door and resets their car it will be halfway through the door allowing for them to simply reverse and turn around. * During the entirety of the mission, before it is completed, all the power-plant workers still in their suits are seen outside of the power plant, meaning they may have been dismissed from their shifts. * Several prerelease articles show that Smithers was originally located at the front of the power plant parked next to a Surveillance Van. Also, Homer was supposed to jump over the fence of Mr. Burns' Mansion to talk to Mr. Burns once he gets there, meaning that the mansion was originally going to be accessible in Level 1, but in the final game, it is closed and it can only be accessed by the use of glitches/cheats. * Despite Homer saying that he is racing Smithers twice in the same day, the prior scuffle with Smithers involved destroying his vehicle as opposed to racing him. Gallery fat and furious 2.jpg| fat and furious 3.jpg| fat and furious 4.jpg| fat and furious 5.jpg| fat and furious 1.jpg| fat and furious 6.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 1 Category:Race Missions Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run